


Deathroll in Dade

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Alligators & Crocodiles, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Groping, HMOFA - Freeform, Human, Human Male on Anthro Female, MILF, Missionary Position, POV Male Character, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A young man finds himself fresh into a doubt-filled adulthood. He's out of school, has no real job, and hasn't had a girlfriend in a long while. To make matters worse, his younger brother seems to be in a better relationship than he ever had. However, things take a curious turn when a familiar reptilian neighbor takes interest in a recent birthday gift, and perhaps a little more than that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Deathroll in Dade

**Author's Note:**

> This was a strange idea that got out of hand. It was originally supposed to be more directly related to another story, but I went with a different concept. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out but I think it's best I put it out there rather than mull over it with no idea how to improve upon it. Regardless, thank you for reading. Criticize it as harshly as you please.

“You bought the damn thing,” a young man grumbled to himself. He sat on a grassy shoreline, looking out on a grey lake. Next to him, in a case, lay some sort of brass horn. The thing was a “soose-a-phone“ as his parents called it. Another would-be failure in the long list of distractions his parents tried to get him into. He glanced at the instrument. While it looked pretty and shiny on the surface, he knew it made anyone who held it look like the biggest dork to ever exist.

The sky began to darken as thunderclouds smothered out the sun. Just a bit longer and he could go back inside. He dropped back onto the grass and pulled out his phone. Maybe they could turn it in for a guitar. No doubt he wouldn't learn that either, but it might look cool on his wall. “Curtis?” a feminine voice called out. Shit. 

Curtis shot up straight and shoved his phone back into his pants. “Just taking a break!” he yelled out. He heard the crunch of grass, and sighed as he prepared for the nagging coming his way.

“Is that a sousaphone?” The person whistled. “Nice. Brand new, huh?” That wasn't his mom. 

Curtis looked back to find a large reptilian towering over him. “Oh, Ms. McDade,” he said.

“C'mon, kid. Just Lethe, please. 'Ms.' makes me feel so old.” She smiled and eased down next to the instrument with an exaggerated groan. “What're you doing out here? It's about to rain, you know.”

“I know. Mom said no practicing inside, so I've been sitting out here.”

“Sitting is right. I didn't hear a single note come off this thing.” She pulled the instrument free and examined it. “Aren't you gonna play?”

“No.” Curtis shook his head. “I wouldn't be caught dead playing this.”

“You certainly looked dead.” Lethe whistled again. “This is a Yamaha. Your parents must've sunk a lotta cash into this.” Curtis looked over at the brass thing, but soon found himself looking at his neighbor directly. She was large to say the least. Her rough hide was marked in black, with a dash of creamy white going from the underside of her mouth down to her clavicle. “You aren't gonna let this go to waste, are you?” His eyes darted away.

“Well why not? Nobody likes these things. I've never even heard of one until I got it.” He shrugged.

“I think they're pretty nifty.”

“Oh, well.” He scratched his neck. “I mean, I was expecting something else for my birthday.”

“It was your birthday? Damn, uh”—she set the instrument down in its container—“you want some cookies?”

“No, thanks, it's fine.”

“You should've told me it was your birthday, I would've bought you something nice.”

“Really, it's fine.”

“Alright then. You just let me know if you want anything and I'll grab it. It's only fair with how many times you've taken care of the hatchlings.”

“You wouldn't mind sparing a beer, would you?” He smiled.

“I don't think you're that old yet, kid.” She laughed. “Tell you what. When you hit twenty-one I'll get you any bottle of booze you want.”

“A couple years away, I'll hold you to that. Just uh, don't tell my mom.”

“So, you gonna play this thing or what?” Lethe nudged the case over to him. 

Curtis looked down at the instrument and sighed. “I'd suck at it anyways.”

“You don't know that. I've seen some pretty bad players in my time, you couldn't be any worse than them. Just give it a shot.”

“Fine.” Curtis pursed his lips and picked up the brass instrument, pulling it over his head. He could already hear his peers laughing. 

“Snug. Now go on, give it a toot.” Lethe scooted in front of him, pulled her legs up, and rested her arms on her knees. Being the teenager that he was, he couldn't help but steal a glance at her breasts as they squished up against her legs. 

Curtis looked down at the instrument and back up at Lethe. She gave an approving nod. He inhaled deeply and pressed up against the mouthpiece, then let out a hard breath. The thing coughed up a few notes before fading as his breath ran out. Lethe snickered and said, “I don't think you even tried, Curt. C'mon.” She grabbed his hand, placing it over some valves on the instrument. “There. Push down on those as you play.” Curtis rolled his eyes and tried again. The instrument warbled, producing something approaching music that echoed across the lake. He winced at the noise. “That's a little bit better. Use your lips. You're lucky you even have them.”

“Can we stop? I feel like someone's going to record me any second.”

“Hey, that's a good idea!” Lethe placed a hand over her pants pocket.

“Don't!” He held a hand up in protest.

“Alright, easy.” Lethe laughed. “You're not going to die because someone saw you with a sousaphone.”

“Are you kidding? Philip was laughed at for like a week because he said he liked flutes.”

“Your brother is a dork anyways.” Curtis stifled a laugh. “Remember when he went to prom with that ancient thing he found in the basement? Not pretty.”

“Still, I don't wanna join the marching band.”

“It's not like a disease. You don't join a band because you have an instrument.”

“It might as well be that way to other people.”

A small droplet of rain bopped Curtis on the nose. Rain was nothing, but carrying a huge metal object out in the rain was another matter. With a smile he pulled the instrument free and packed it away in its case. “That was quick,” Lethe remarked. She stood up and looked up at the sky. A light drizzle began.

“Guess I'm done then.” He hefted the case up, wiping some blades of grass off of it. “See you later, Miss!”

“Hold on now. Don't you want to practice more?”

“I would rather die.”

“I wanted to see you play.”

Curtis furrowed his brow. “Why?” The rain started coming down harder, prompting him to cover his head with the large case.

“Oh, would you look at that.” Lethe didn't even flinch as the rain came down on her. “Guess we better go back inside.” She stretched and motioned over to her house.

“Yep. Bye.” Curtis turned away and began marching home.

“Why don't you come over? I've got lunch ready.” As much as he didn't want to stop, the offer caused Curtis to pause. “It's the least I can do for missing your birthday.”

“Alright, fine.” He shifted course toward Lethe's backyard. They walked up to her patio, past the pool, where she opened a sliding door and presented the way into the living room. Curtis stepped in and set down the case before hastily picking it back up again. “Sorry, I got water everywhere.”

“Oh please, as if the kids don't bring in worse. Just leave it there.” Curtis shrugged, setting it back down again. “So, what're you in the mood for? Sandwiches? Soup?” She rounded the kitchen island over to the fridge. “I've got those leftover cookies. A little burnt but you'll be fine.”

“Sandwiches sound fine, thanks.” He looked about the living room. While he had spent many an afternoon in Ms. McDade's house, there was a small sense of nervousness being there. 

“Sit, sit,” she urged. “Mi casa es tu casa. Or something like that.”

“Thanks.” Awkwardly, Curtis sat down on the couch, sinking into the plump leather. It took him a moment to notice the glaring silence and lack of the pitter-patter of feet. “Are Kim and Tom out?”

“Out with friends, thankfully.” Curtis had never actually been over without babysitting. “You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find kids their age around here. Everyone is pushing seventy.” She peered over the fridge door. “Except me, I hope.”

“Not at all,” Curtis replied. Though in all honesty he had no clue what an old gator looked like. By his own human standards she still appeared young. He certainly didn't know how old she was, and wasn't about to ask. He uncomfortably shifted his gaze out into the backyard, where the rain sent ripples throughout the pool water. “Looks like it's gonna be a good day today.”

“Sure is. We needed a little rain.” Lethe straightened up and bumped the fridge door closed with her tail. She was holding a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a soda can in the other. “I'd say catch, but I know you'd drop it.”

“If you say so,” Curtis said with a shrug. Lethe set down the plate in front of him and pressed the chilly soda into his cheek. “Agh! Hey!” The gator woman let out a hissing laugh, then handed over the can.

“So, what's the deal with school? Got into college yet?” She grabbed a sandwich and ate it with a loud snap, falling down next to Curtis on the couch as she did so.

Curtis was stuck in awe by her absurd display for a moment before responding to the question, “You sound like my mom.” He opened the can, taking a swig.

“Well, if I was her, I could cook a mean ham at least. Really though, any problems? C'mon, I don't get to talk to you much.”

“It's fine, I guess. I got in, but what can I say about school?” He shrugged again.

“Any cute girls?”

“Now you sound like my dad.” Curtis rolled his eyes.

“I figure if school is just 'fine', then maybe you're paying attention to other things.”

“It's not like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know boys. You're all horndogs until you actually have to talk to a girl.” She picked up another sandwich. Chomp. “I think I've seen one or two lookers when they come around for music practice.” She motioned over to the box. “Maybe you should get good at that thing, then you'll have them eating out of your palm.” She snickered.

“Girls only like guitars, drums, that sort of stuff.” Not that he ever actually asked one. “Plus, those are all highschool girls. I'm older than that now.”

Ms. McDade placed a hand on her chest. “I'm a girl and I like the sousaphone. An older girl at that.”

“I'm dealing with college girls.”

“I guess I can't hope to look that young.” Curtis pondered on that for a moment, trying to picture what Ms. McDade would look like as an older teenager. It seemed like an impossible task. Her body screamed 'motherly' from the way her curves pushed against her shabby jeans to how she stood at least a full head taller than him. “It's impolite to stare,” she said jokingly, wagging a finger.

“Sorry.” He snapped away and sipped his soda. “Are there even any girls there that actually play the soose... uh, whatever?”

“The sousaphone. And no, they're all string girls.”

“See? Pointless.” He grabbed a sandwich for himself.

“You just need to find the right one.”

“Right. OK, I guess.”

“Anything else going on?”

“Not really,” he said as he started nibbling away at his meal.

“Wow. Your life is boring.” Curtis might have been offended if it weren't completely true. “Join a club at least.”

“My dad won't pay for one of those.”

“I give you money when you look after the kids. What're you spending that on?”

“Nothing, but I don't want to spend it on a club.”

“All that money is going to burn a hole in your pocket. Find a girl to spend it on at least.”

“It's not like I know what girls like,” Curtis replied.

“Well we know they like guitars, drums, and the sousaphone, so that's something. Oh!” She fluttered her eyes. “My birthday is coming up too, maybe you can spend it on me?”

Curtis wasn't entirely sure if she was joking. He sat upright. “What would you want?”

“How about a new swimsuit? The last one wore off on my scales and fluttered away. Poof.” Not a good moment to be picturing that. He cleared his throat. “I know, how about we go to the mall together and we can both get each other gifts?”

“Kim doesn't like crowded places,” Curtis said. Just the thought of that smaller gator sadly shuffling alongside him was worrying.

“Well aren't you sweet?” Lethe patted him on the shoulder. “No, no, just the two of us.”

“What? I mean, like, just the two of us? At the mall? Buying stuff?” He shifted his gaze away from her. That was a date, right? A guy and a girl going to the mall most definitely equated to a date. Alone. Together.

“Yeah, it'll be fun!”

“But...” He couldn't call it a date, nor protest it.

“But what?” Lethe scarfed down another sandwich.

Curtis quickly redirected his thoughts. “But what about Tom and— and Kim? Can't just leave them here.”

“No, of course not. Good thing they've got new friends now, right?”

“Right.” The young man nodded slowly. “Right. So, uh, are we gonna go right now...?”

“With you looking like that?” Lethe brushed off a few blades of grass from his damp pant leg, much to his discomfort. “Let's hold off on that until tomorrow. For now, we have practice.”

“Practice?” Curtis rolled his head. “Really? I have to play that stupid thing again?”

“Are you gonna tell your mom you just sat in the rain?”

“Alright, jeez.” He downed his sandwich and set down his can of soda. He picked up the instrument case with a grumble. It had to be heavy too, just to make it all the more annoying. Curtis hauled the thing over to the couch, then pried it open to reveal that goofy horn. “Why couldn't it have been a saxophone?” he muttered.

“A sax? Well if you can't play the souse, you really have no hope at sax, kid. Now go on.”

Curtis donned the thing again. It was cold to the touch, causing him to shiver. At least it wasn't a tuba, he figured. He placed his hand over the valves and adjusted the clunky thing on his body with the other. “It's gonna be pretty loud indoors. Just saying,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I've been in rooms with three of these things. It'll be fine.” Well that didn't work. Curtis prepared himself again. Was he really going to do this? “Go on.” No choice. He should've picked a spot farther on the lake. Curtis took a deep breath and blew into the mouthpiece. He flinched as the horn let out a cacophony of noises. The noise was far worse indoors, where the walls seemed to blast the noise back at him in retaliation. He quickly ran out of air, winding down the awful noise to a stop. “Hey, not bad that time. You've got a nice pair of lungs in ya.”

“What”—he huffed—“are you kidding me? That was barely seven seconds.”

“You're not supposed to be constantly blowing.”

“You could've”—he took a deep breath, bowing his head for a moment—“told me that!”

“I could've but it wouldn't have been as funny. You've never seen a brass band play?”

“Do I look like a brass band kind of guy?”

“You do right now.” Lethe nodded. Curtis opened his mouth to reply, but shut it and shook his head. She had him there. “Try playing a few notes and a quick breath. Like uh, when humans go swimming. You break the surface and breath, turn, breath. Yeah? You do know how to swim, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Curtis scratched his neck. “I get it.” Something like that. He looked back down at the thing slung around his body and sighed. Back into it. He managed to croak out a few more notes, managing to keep his lungs from completely emptying. Though curiously in the mess of notes, he thought he heard groaning. Did he get a faulty instrument? He examined the thing again, hoping he could find a flaw and return it.

“Something wrong? You did pretty good that time.” Her tail slowly curled up onto her lap.

“I thought the thing broke. You heard that weird groan too, right?” Curtis continued to go over the instrument, though he had no clue what he was actually looking at. Pipes, valves, more pipes.

“Probably your imagination,” Lethe replied. He saw her run a hand across her tail. “Have another go.” She adjusted herself on the couch. “Just one more and you can head on back.”

“You got it.” Finally! He heaved and blew again, sending out another wave of notes. That weird groan was there again. In fact, he felt it coming from the couch a little. “Done.” In a flash he had already pulled the thing off, stowing away in its case. He eased back into the couch with a sigh.

“That was a little too quick,” Lethe said flatly. “But I guess I can't ask for anything more from you.”

“Why not just get your own?”

Ms. McDade seemed taken aback for a moment before collecting herself. “Oh, I don't really have the lips for it, and I'd have to buy an adapter to play it. You know, just not worth it.” There was a long pause. “Plus, when am I ever gonna play it?”

“I'd offer you mine, but mom would probably kill me.”

“Good. I want to hear you play it again.” She clasped her hands together and leaned over to look out the window. “Looks like it's clearing up. Maybe you should head back home.”

“Guess I should. I'll call you— Uhm.” It didn't occur to him until then that he only had her work phone. “To go to the mall. That is. If you want my number, or you give me yours?”

“Don't be silly, I already have yours.”

“Right. Right.” 

“Good, now you better get going before the rain starts up again. Don't forget your case!”

“Thanks again for lunch, Ms. McDade, er, Lethe.” The gator woman simply nodded in response. Curtis hefted the case up and parted the sliding doors, then rushed back home before the rain could drench him. Fortunately he was only a house over, making the trek relatively short. It took him no time at all to get to his room and stow away the horn away in his closet. Out of sight, out of mind. He flopped down onto his bed with an audible squish. “Damnit!” And now he had to change the sheets too.  
_

Curtis spent the next morning pondering over his arranged meeting. Date? It certainly seemed that way, but you don't go on a date with a thirty something reptilian at his age. Of course, he wanted to, to some degree. She was a familiar female shape that didn't hate him, automatically meaning he had the occasional fantasy about her. The fact that alligators sunbathed frequently had been an irrelevant fact to him up until he hit puberty. Probably ruined his eyes with how much he stared across that lawn at her lounging form. A small pang of guilt hit him and he shook his head. You're going to be a real man soon, he thought to himself. There's no more time to play peeping-tom. “Curt!” A sudden voice shook him out of his thoughts, causing him to sit up in bed.

“Yeah? What?” Curtis called out. 

His brother, Philip, peeked around the corner. “Shower's free.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Heading out?”

“What? Why'd you ask?” Curtis frowned.

“Well you don't take showers this early.”

“Get the hell out.” And with that, Philip disappeared with a shrug.

“Hope you finally got yourself a girl!” Philip yelled out. “Then you'll finally have caught up with me.”

“Go back to your boyfriend, prick!” Idiot. What does he know about girls? Him getting a hyena of all things was a complete lie. Curtis huffed and headed on over to the bathroom with his clothes and towel, slamming the door shut behind him. He set his things down and undressed. A brief thought of undressing in front of his reptilian neighbor hit his mind. “You really are sad, aren't you?” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Philip cried out.

“I didn't say anything, idiot! Get away from the door!” How did Philip of all people get a girl? Curtis was taller, actually talked to girls more than once a month, and didn't sit around losers all day. Not too many benefits in his favor, admittedly. Maybe that dick was actually just a nice person to be around, as impossible as that seemed. Maybe he put effort in. Curtis sighed. Whatever the case, it's not like it mattered now. This wasn't a date, Lethe was out of his league. In fact, it could be said that they weren't even playing the same sport. He was just some weird teen who helped her around the house for pocket change. She saw this as a cute distraction from the daily grind. He had to focus on girls his own age group. Curtis stepped in the shower and turned it on. All the girls in his classes were already taken, or abrasive enough to ward off any male that came their way. Could be lying about having boyfriends, he supposed, as sad as that would be for him.

Curtis made sure to clean his body a little better than usual. That expectation of going out with a girl pushed him forward. He was vaguely aware of it, the excitement underneath his worried thoughts. Lethe was sort of like a dream come true, or more accurately a wet dream come true, as much as he wanted to suppress it. “You almost done jerking off in there?” Philip's voice broke his train of thought. “I forgot to shave.”

“Fuck off already!” There wasn't a chance Phil was telling the truth about that hyena. He made sure to go extra slow with his shower now. His thoughts returned to his faux-date. Maybe he could at least pick up pointers for a real date. Maybe he could turn it into a real date? He froze, his thoughts coming to a complete stop. He really had to get his thoughts under control before he screwed something up. Annoyedly he started scrubbing away at his body and finished up his shower. He quickly dressed while he imagined what Lethe would wear, as if it mattered. Curtis opened the door, immediately coming face to face with his brother again.

“You're done then?” Philip asked.

“Yes, I'm done, Christ.” Curtis shuffled past him.

“Good luck out there, pal.” Philip shut the door behind him. Curtis looked back and huffed. Whether that was genuine or not, it was still annoying. Not like Curtis could tell Phil about where he was going. He'd never hear the end of it. Just then his phone rang, forcing him to scramble back into his room and grab the device.

“Hello?” Curtis said, trying to suppress his heavy breathing.

“Hey there Curtis. I've dropped the kids off and I'm outside. Come on out whenever you're ready. You know the car, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem. I'll be right out.” He hung up. Curtis? How often does she call him by name? Shut up, it doesn't mean anything, he shot back at his thoughts. Curtis took a deep breath and checked for everything. Phone, keys, wallet. Everything was there. Maybe he needed more cash though? Too late now, he figured, since his parents had already left to do whatever it is married couples do and he wasn't getting a trip to the bank. Just relax.  
_

“How's it going, kid?” Lethe asked as Curtis sat down in the passenger seat next to her. The car had that vaguely feminine smell that Lethe's house also had, making him feel the slightest bit out of place. 

“It's going fine, how about you?”

“A little cold.” She laughed. “But I'll manage. You don't mind if I crank the heat up, do you?”

“Not at all,” Curtis replied, shaking his head. He tried to keep the minimum amount of eye contact needed. Still, he couldn't help but notice she was wearing a darker jacket that accentuated her already dark scales. Don't stare.

“Can't all be blessed with your warm blood. Maybe I could steal a little bit of warmth from you, eh?” She laughed again.

“I'd be willing to sell some of it.” Curtis smiled.

“Oho, we can't have a young man like you selling yourself. Tsk tsk.” She started the engine. The middle-classed sedan hummed to life. “Sorry, probably should've asked if you wanted to drive. I know you youngsters love to go fast.”

“I'm not much for driving,” he said with a shrug. “Dad's kind of a big backseat driver.”

“You're gonna have to be a driver eventually. That's how you get the girls. Unless they're birds.” With that, they pulled away from the curb and out onto the open road. “I don't think you're much of a bird guy, huh?”

“I don't know any bird girls in class. Mostly, you know, lizards.”

“That's Florida for you. Though with the weather lately I'm starting to doubt we even live in the south.” There was a slight pause. “So are you a lizard guy then?” She flicked on the radio, tuning into one of the many generic 80's pop stations.

Curtis perked up at the question. Any answer he could give had its own sleuth of connotations. Truthfully he found them to be an exotic choice in comparison to humans, but that sounded a bit demeaning. “I'm a personality guy,” Curtis said, half-lying. He looked straight out the window.

“Oh? Yeah? I think I've heard that one before. Really, you can be honest with me, Curtis.”

“I dunno. Some can be pretty. Not like I know lizard beauty standards.”

“You can use me as a basis. I'm at the upper echelons of prettiness.” She nodded in agreement with herself and giggled.

“I can see that.”

“You're definitely a sweet talker.”

“I mean— I think you're pretty. Regardless.” Couldn't have said it worse.

“Like honey. Are you trying to get yourself an expensive gift?”

“Maybe.” Curtis eased back into his seat. “At least in the hundred dollar range,” he joked.

“I see you're picking up notes from the hatchlings. I'd be terrified to know what they're learning from you.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and continued on to their destination. Curtis probably should have asked what mall she meant, but asking would make him look silly now. Whatever it was, he would try his best to enjoy it, as much as he felt out of place.  
_

“Here we are,” Lethe said. Curtis shook himself from his concerned stupor as the car came to a stop. They stepped out of the car. The young man was surprised to find himself on the top floor of an empty parking lot. “It'll be a walk, but that's the price you pay for no dents.”

“Fair enough. Lead the way,” Curtis said as he ambled over to her. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. He was too surprised to react. Her palm was cool and soft. While he was shocked, its texture and her gentle grip caused him to relax near instantly.

“Oh, whoops! I'm so used to walking with the kids.” She held their hands up. “I'm guessing you're just a little too old for that, though.”

“No problem.” He stared at their combined grasp, savoring it a bit longer before dropping it. They couldn't walk around like that, or rather, she couldn't walk around like that. “You won't lose me in the crowd,” he said with a smile.

“I hope not. Not sure how much I'd have to pay your parents to replace you.” They started walking off to the mall proper.

“All things considered you'd probably be doing them a favor.”

“Maybe I'll just bring you back home with me instead.” Curtis knew that was a joke, but the way it was phrased pushed his old adolescent desires back to the forefront of his mind. “Gifts first, though!” Lethe said as she opened up a door, blasting them with cool air and the chattering hum of a crowd. They passed through the entrance and into the world of glamorous capitalism. It was a sea of moving bodies going across a main floor into stores that ran along the walls. Most were humans, tourists too, as Curtis noted by their lack of warmer clothes. “I should've brought something thicker.” Lethe tugged on her jacket. 

“We can go somewhere else,” Curtis said as he gazed out over the crowd. It had been some time since he had actually been to the mall. The first time he had been there with a girl. An acquaintance, he corrected himself.

“Nah, I'll manage,” Lethe said as marched on inside, with Curtis following close by. He wasn't sure if he should follow behind her or walk alongside her, both seemed awkward, so he settled to her side, lagging slightly behind her. Occasionally he would steal a look at her backside, and then silently chastise himself for it. She had a large, sweeping tail that just barely touched the ground. It sprouted out of a more than large set of— “You know anywhere good?” Curtis snapped forward again and picked up his pace.

“I don't know any clothing stores, if that's what you mean,” Curtis replied casually.

“No, boys never do. Guess we'll just pick something that looks nice.”

“Sure. Just not too expensive.”

“Maybe I should give you a raise, huh?”

“No, no. I'm good. It's just that I've seen jackets here go for over a hundred bucks.” He held back from swearing at the prices.

“Do they skin the animal on the spot or something?”

Curtis laughed, making sure it could be heard over the crowd. “No, but I guess that would make it worth it.” He looked out at the stores, trying to find one that looked at least reasonable. Most seemed like copied versions of one another, with the only difference being its logo and choice of loud music that bled out into the hallway. He looked back at Lethe. Oh right, alligator person. Do stores have general species clothing? Considering the area they all probably stocked alligator wear to some degree, right? He would have to consider size too. Lethe was huge to the point where Curtis looked like a walking set of matchsticks next to her. He wasn't about to ask her what size of clothing she wore, in any case. Most stores looked as though they wouldn't accept a customer unless they had at least ten thousand dollars worth of clothing on them.

“This looks nice,” Lethe said, breaking Curtis out of his thoughts. They stopped in front of one of the stores. While all the others were brightly lit and open, this one was lit almost like a movie theater, with small spotlights marking the entrance. Even though it was darker than its counterparts, it didn't seem any cheaper. Lethe turned to Curtis and said, “Wanna head on in?”

“Uh, sure? Nice change of pace from the blinding lights out here.” It almost reminded him of a dark alley.

“What?” She sized up the store. “Oh, I guess it is a little darker. You poor things don't have a tapetum, I forgot.” She chuckled and patted Curtis's shoulder.

“Right, sure don't.” Whatever that was. He followed her inside. It was a wonder the place got any customers. The lighting further in gave it an abandoned look. Though sure enough, there was a fair share of people looking through the probably overpriced jeans, shirts, and coats on dimly lit display. “I guess you need a tapeydrum to shop here.” It was a nice, cozy retreat from the loud mall at the very least, even if he didn't like the lame pop being played. “Do they even sell swimsuits?” He wish he hadn't asked that out loud. Too late now.

“I think I saw some in the back.” They worked their way through the store all the way to its end, where a few skimpy swimsuits hung. They didn't leave anything to imagination whatsoever. Curtis expected them to be slightly cheaper, however some were even more expensive. Fashion could be very fickle. “Would you look at those.” She whistled. “Talk about skimpy. These must be for nudist beaches. What do you think, Curtis?” She held up one of them. Curtis silently thanked the dark lighting for hiding him away during this embarrassing moment, but then remembered some of the other reptilian shoppers probably had no trouble seeing him.

“I... guess they look fine, but I don't think you'll want one in white.”

Lethe looked at the garment in her hand. “Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. It would clash with my scales something fierce.” Not what he meant, but good enough diversion. “You're pretty good at this. Why don't you pick me one, then?” She hung the suit back up and looked at Curtis expectantly.

“Oh, I wouldn't know anything about, you know, what looks good or not.”

“I just need it for when I'm out by the pool. It doesn't need to be flashy or anything.”

“Alright.” Curtis swallowed and stared hard at the wall of fabrics, trying his best not to imagine Lethe in each one. OK, have to imagine it, just not for too long, he thought to himself. Too frilly, too small, too thin. What would she like? He thought back to her old swimsuit, which had burned into his retinas. It was a simple string bikini, a bright hot-pink thing that always seemed to get caught on her folding chair. All of the options were really flashy in comparison. I don't know, he repeated to himself quietly. How am I supposed to know? “That one.” He pointed out a random thing that caught his eyes.

“Oh? Hmm.” She reached up and pulled down the suit. If it could even be called a suit. It was more like two really long bits of fabric that would only just barely covered all the sensitive body parts. “Slingshot,” read Lethe. “That's an interesting name.” Curtis silently cursed at himself. He couldn't have picked a more perverted thing.

“Sorry, I didn't realize it was so—”

“I think I'll go try it on.” Lethe instantly started looking around. “Ah, there's the dressing rooms.” Off she went, with Curtis embarrassedly following after her. They came up to a small hallway that sprouted off of the main store. It was lined with several doors, which Curtis assumed were the dressing rooms.

“I'll just wait for you here. Let me know if you like it.” Curtis rooted himself just before the doorway.

“Don't be silly, Curt. You're buying it. You have to see for yourself if you like it.” Ms. McDade grabbed his hand and yanked him along into the hallway, but thankfully left him by the door as she stepped inside. Curtis uneasily leaned against the wall, trying to appear as relaxed as possible. “I'm feeling a little hungry, you wanna eat here?” He could hear something drop to the floor. Several things drop to the floor. Stop thinking about it. “Curtis?”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds good. I uh, don't know what they have here, but we can check,” Curtis said.

“Yeah, we can walk around.”

“Are you in the mood for anything?”

“Not really, just hungry.” Another few drops. “Phew, it's even colder in here!”

“I think they have more high end stuff here. You know, for tourists. The weird stuff rich people eat.” He stared up at the fluorescent lights that lit the hallway, and tried to focus on the subtle hum they gave off. “I guess we could try that.” Another reptile walked past him. He gave them a nod as they passed.

“Nah, I actually want to eat. Need to fill the tank.” She grumbled and groaned. “Wow, this is tight,” she muttered. There was a pause. “You think they have burgers here? Or a good chunk of chicken!”

“Hopefully. I don't think I'm up for bio-gelato, whatever that is.” The door popped open, and out stepped Lethe in that ridiculous thing. Butterflies stirred in his stomach. Stirring was an understatement, they were completely sparring as his heart hammered. That slingshot dug into her groin, fully outlining her lady parts, then shot up and over her breasts, barely cupping around them. That velvety white was completely on display. His thoughts quickly went to work imagining what it looked like from the rear. 

“You like it?” she asked. Curtis barely heard her, but he gave a shaky nod all the same. She tugged on one of the straps. “I think I'd prefer a size bigger, though.” Curtis still didn't say anything. He was too busy burning this image into his mind forever. That was, until a small click and flash shook him from his thoughts. “Nice. That's a keeper.”

Curtis blinked and collected himself, clearing his throat. “You took a picture of me?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, that was such a cute face. Hee hee hee.” She beamed as she tapped at her phone.

“Please. Just get rid of that. Sorry.” Curtis looked around them for any possible passerby. None, fortunately. “Lethe?” He took a step forward as embarrassment hit him again.

“I won't share it. Let me keep it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn't help that she was in that get up. “It's been a while since I got a reaction like that.”

Curtis shifted his gaze down, then back up. Her hand felt incredibly heavy on his shoulder, and she had such a soft smile. “If— If you're not gonna share it, then fine. I guess.” He shrugged, feeling up a little bit more of her palm. 

“So you like it then, right? I didn't hear you the first time.” She took a step back to present herself. “It's not too expensive, honest.” Curtis didn't really care about the price, at this point. He would've smashed a hundred piggy banks for that.

“I think you look beautiful, actually.” Curtis blinked. Did he actually say that?

“Well now I guess I have to get it!” Lethe rushed back into the dressing room, slamming it shut. Curtis stood there, trying to keep that image running in his head. “Let's get lunch and then we'll get your gift!”

“Sure. Right.” He fell back onto the wall. That didn't go so bad. Better than expected, actually. Although he couldn't help but feel terrible about his blatant arousal. He shifted his legs and realized it was more blatant that he expected, as an erection pressed up against his jeans. Curtis grimaced and crossed his legs, poorly hiding himself. At least he was doing something nice for her, despite how much it pleased him too.

“I hope it'll be sunny when we get back. I can't wait to try it!” Lethe said.

“Might have to clean out the pool.”

“We can skip out on that. Just lounge on the patio.” Lethe stepped out of the dressing stall in her regular wear. That lusty garment was draped over her arm. “I'll take it.”

Great! Curtis calmly nodded. “How much is it?”

“Seventy bucks. I can chip in if needed.”

“No. I can cover it,” Curtis replied simply. Having nothing to spend money on had its benefits. He walked along with Lethe over to the cashier and pulled out his wallet. It was filled to the brim with most of the loose bills he collected over years of babysitting. Partially because he didn't know how much he would spend, and partially because he wanted to impress Lethe. Fortunately most of it was in ten dollar bills. “Here you are,” Curtis said as he handed a fan of bills to the bored human attendant. The swimsuit was hidden away in a garish bag and given to the young man, who promptly handed it to the gator woman.

“Thank you very much,” she said with a wide grin. “C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm dying over here.” Curtis followed along with her. There was a sense of happiness and comfort to know he could buy something for a friend, even if it was essentially her money anyways. A soft smile spread across his face that he failed to suppress. They walked out into the brightly lit hallways again. Being hit with the full blast of music, lights, and people, made Curtis want to turn right around. “I think I smell the food court this way.” Lethe pointed with her snout. Curtis couldn't smell anything except cheap cleaners and obnoxious perfumes. He followed Lethe, every so often eyeing the bag she held.  
_

“You having fun?” Lethe asked as she downed a handful of fries.

Curtis set down his burger and said, “Sure.” He sat across from the alligator. Years of careful training allowed him to look directly into her eyes rather than the pleasing mounds below. It was at that point he realized she had a tinge of green in her dark eyes. Never had he looked at them so forwardly. They were... pretty? 

“I would hope so, after that show.”

“Show?”

“Oh, just a second, sweetheart.” Lethe picked up a napkin and licked it, then wiped down the corners of Curtis's mouth. “There we go.” Curtis quickly wiped his mouth with the shoulder of his shirt. That hadn't happened to him in years, it completely destroyed his train of thought. “You seem a little worried, is something wrong?”

“No. Not at all.” He shook his head.

“Are you suuuuuure?” Lethe sipped on her drink. “I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. The mall is a loud place, I know, but it's not all bad.” She looked around the large food court they sat in.

“I'm just not much for fashion. What else is there to do, you know?”

Lethe sighed contently and looked down at what remained of her meal. “I guess it's more of a girl's thing. Guys can't go out and buy some pretty clothes.”

“Not really, no.” Curtis furrowed his brow. “Do you come to the mall often?”

“Rarely. It's easier to go now that the kids are older, but it's been a while since I've gone with anyone else.” She looked back up at Curtis. “Sorry, I guess I dragged you along because I was bored,” she said with a shrug.

“That's fine, don't worry about it. I've been having some fun too,” he blurted out. Probably shouldn't have said it like that.

The gator woman perked up. “Oh? Happy to hear it.” Definitely shouldn't have said it like that. She propped her head on her hand and downed another clutch of fries. Curtis sipped a bit of his drink to clear away his increasingly dry throat. “You know, I usually come around here for one store.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sip.

“Yeah, it's a nice lingerie place.”

“That explains the things in your dre—” Curtis started coughing and nearly spat out his drink. Don't talk about that, you idiot.

“Are you alright?” Lethe leaned over to wipe his mouth again. “It sounded like you coughed up a lung with that one.”

“I'm good. Just went down the wrong pipe.” Curtis shook his head and cleared his throat.

Lethe leaned back off the table, pulling out her phone in the process. “Oh good. Anyways, like I was saying. Victoria's Secret, have you heard of the place? Oh, what am I saying, of course you have.” Curtis was slightly dumbfounded at what she was getting at, but feigned interest all the same with a nod of the head. “Anyways, a few years ago we started getting special brand stuff just for this market, just for us reptilians!” She tapped on her phone.

“It must be a nightmare to get clothing for you guys.” He leaned over. “Tail especially.”

“Scissors and knitting go a long way.” Lethe giggled. “So I got this cool set of stockings when they went out. Really rugged stuff! Didn't break on my scales or anything.” She held her phone up to Curtis, who leaned forward to get a better look. On it was a slightly blurry picture of Lethe in lingerie. Indeed, a set of stockings were on her legs. Bright blue ones that stood out from her coloring. More important to his currently aroused mind were the elaborately designed panties and bra that matched the baby blue stockings. “Of course they cost a pretty penny, but they felt so good to wear.” Curtis eased back into his seat. He was more than familiar with those. Seeing them being worn, however, was a completely different deal.

“Why are you showing these to me?” Curtis asked suddenly. The thought just came to him. No doubt he liked them, but it was odd.

“Just something to talk about, you know?” Lethe set her phone down and looked away.

“Oh, sure, right.” There was a painful pause. Somehow he felt like he disappointed her. “Are they cheaper now?” Curtis asked, trying to pick up the pieces of the conversation.

“Not very, but that's just how it is when you're my size and have a rough hide. You should see how many pairs of underwear I used to go through. One wrong move and the whole thing comes undone.”

“That has to hurt. Sorry, I guess I should've gotten you some other clothing too.”

“No, no, the swimsuit is just fine, sweetheart.” She loudly sipped her drink. “But maybe we can go shopping for some clothes another day. Any clothes you want?”

“That I want? I thought I already looked good.” Curtis looked down to remind himself what he was wearing. A jacket, a polo shirt, and jeans. 

“I wasn't saying you looked bad, Curtis.”

“Oh. I have enough clothes already.”

“Are you sure? I think you'd look good in a blazer.” Lethe's eyes ran over him in a curious way. She didn't say that in that usual, uninterested tone adults had.

“A what?”

Let he gave an exaggerated sigh and smiled. “No wonder you don't have a girlfriend.” Before Curtis could open his mouth, she continued, “I think we can work on that.”

“I don't need fashion tips. I'm fine. Probably don't even have the money for a blazer or whatever anyways.” He shrugged. “Not like the girls in class care either.”

“Not about that. About you being a bachelor. In the year twenty-twenty no less.” She straightened up in her seat and looked at him dead on. “How about I start teaching you about girls?” The thought alone was embarrassing.

“I've already been through Sex Ed, thanks.” Curtis shook his head.

Let he sighed again, but lost that humorous touch. “No, idiot, to get you a girlfriend. I mean”—she glanced around the food court—“this is like a date, right?” She said it, not him. “Learn anything good?”

“I learned swimsuits are expensive and...” Curtis's thoughts quickly glued back to the woman in front of him, though not entirely on her body, no. He drifted back to her eyes. How they seemed to glimmer in just the right light. How they peeked out from beyond a darkened visage like sparkling stars. Never had he looked so deeply into another person. He snapped back to the crowded cafeteria. What the hell is wrong with me? “That's about it.” He nodded and crossed his arms. “Just that.”

“Figures. You'd need a lot of work. I'm starting to doubt you've ever been on a date.”

“I have, just not good ones.” One, rather. He tried not to picture that awful disaster.

“It's a team effort, you know.” Lethe tapped her fingers on the table. “So I guess that also means you could've had bad girls, but still.”

“You could say that,” Curtis said with a nod.

“I hope this has been a better date than those.”

“Yeah.” Yeah? “I mean, if it were a date, that is.” Yeah. Curtis started absentmindedly playing with the zipper on his jacket.

“Pretend it was.” Lethe pulled her seat closer. “Just for a second. Where would you want to go next?”

“Is this a test?” Curtis tilted his head.

“Sort of. So are you gonna pass or fail?”

“Is this a human girl in the scenario or gator like you?”

“Does it make a difference?” Lethe replied

“Maybe? I dunno. She might want to check out another place to eat.”

Lethe rolled her eyes with a slight grin. “We're not that big eaters, Curt. Be nice.”

“Alright, well, uh...” He leaned back and stared up at the skylights that illuminated the place. “I guess we would go back to my place— No, wait, Mom's home. I don't need that. She'd probably tell Dad too, and then Phil.” Curtis shook his head. “I guess we would go to her place and watch a movie or something.”

“Or something?” Lethe laughed. “What kind of something? Do you walk up to a girl and tell her you just wanna 'go do something'?”

Curtis stopped in thought. What would that something be? What would a girl want to do at her house? Sex was naturally on the mind, but that would be too soon for the first date, and he couldn't say that either. He was above perversion, right? As if. He sighed. “I guess we could talk about things,” he said in defeat. “Maybe order a pizza. Just hang out, you know?”

“That sounds nice, but what if she's a Chinese food kind of girl?” Lethe eased back. “I tease. I guess romance has gotten a lot easier since I was younger. You couldn't stream a damn thing and just fuck on the couch while it played.”

“I didn't mean it like that. Plus, that would be super annoying to listen to while you... you know,” Curtis said.

“Believe me, you wouldn't be able to hear the movie if you were with a gator.”

“So the girl in the scenario is a gator?”

“She could be,” Lethe said with a shrug. Curtis thought on that for a moment. Huh. “Anyways, what do you want as a gift?”

“I don't really want anything right now.”

“Really? I have to get you something at least.” She nudged the bag on the floor next to her. “After buying this, it's only fair.”

“It's your money after all. I just gave it back, right?” Curtis chuckled.

“So nothing then? Nothing at all? Wow, you really are boring,” Lethe replied.

Curtis rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Unless you've got money for a car, I can't think of anything.”

“My pockets aren't that deep, but maybe some day.” She shook her drink and took another sip. “Do you wanna head back home then?” Curtis took a long look around him. Between the hundreds of clothing stores and thousands of people running between them, he had no real interest in the place.

“Sure.”

Lethe nodded. “Alright, just let me get one more burger.”  
_

Curtis found himself sitting on Ms. McDade's house once again, not entirely sure what he was doing there. Better than wasting time at home, he supposed, but... “Hope you like pork fried rice,” Lethe said as she plopped down onto the couch next to him. “Aren't you gonna watch TV?”

The young man looked up at the blank screen. “Oh, right. Erm.” He picked up the remote and flicked on the television. “Been a while since I've watched TV.” It started playing a soap opera he had zero interest in.

“What? What do you usually do when you come over then?”

“Watch things on my phone,” Curtis said, patting down his pocket.

“You're going to go blind watching a tiny screen like that. Especially with your delicate human eyes.” She fluttered her own reptilian eyes. “So what're we gonna watch?”

“Uh, I dunno. Like I said, haven't watched TV in a while.” Curtis handed the remote over to Lethe. “Whatever you want to watch, I guess.”

“You're telling me you don't watch TV at all? What do you do at home, then?” Lethe paused. “Oh, wait, you're a guy, I know what you do,” she said with a snicker.

Curtis shook his head. “I can't do that all day. It starts to hurt.” He crossed his arms.

“So now I know you've tried to. Very interesting.” Damnit. Embarrassment swelled up in him. “So you have one of those netflickses? I hear the kids talk about those a lot.” Lethe started flicking through channels.

“C'mon, you're not old. You know what that is.”

“Why, thank you.” Lethe smiled. “But really, I didn't even have Internet for the longest time. Not until the school insisted we start posting things on-line.” He could hear her pronounce the hyphen, much to his bewilderment. How old was she?

“Really? What do you do around the house then?” Curtis asked.

“I barely get any alone time. It's just TV for me. Among other things.” She relaxed back into the couch with a sigh. “I hope this Sunday is one of many. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids to death, but I need some alone time too.” This was alone time?

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Seems like there's always someone at the house. Well, until Phil got his girlfriend. Now it's a little quiet,” Curtis said, somewhat dejected.

Lethe perked up. “Phil got a girlfriend? Are you sure?” she asked. “You're not yanking my chain here?”

“Yeah, yeah,” his eyes glazed over as he mindlessly stared at the TV, “some hyena apparently.”

Lethe burst out laughing. “A hyena? God, I bet she's spotted too. Oh, poor, poor Phil.” She shook her head.

“Dunno. He won't shut up about her. You'd think they were married for years,” Curtis grumbled.

“All things considered, she's gonna be the groom.” The alligator laughed. “Ahhhhh, hyena. Poor sucker.” Curtis wasn't sure what she was getting at, but was happy it might've been bad, as petty as that was.

Just then, the doorbell rang. “Oh, that must be the Chinese. Be right back,” Lethe said and walked off. Curtis probably should have denied another helping of food, especially with the meal still working its way through his gut, though he couldn't deny hospitality. Certainly not when it's coming from Lethe.

The alligator woman quickly came back with bags of food and set them down on the kitchen counter. It did smell good, at least. Wouldn't hurt to have a bite, he figured. “You mind if I go change into something more comfortable?” Lethe asked. “These pants are starting to chafe.”

Curtis shook his head. “Not at all. I can wait,” he replied. Must be hard with her skin.

“Thanks. I'll be just a second!” She disappeared again. “Feel free to dig in if you want!” Lethe yelled from her bedroom. Curtis glanced over at the food. Maybe there's a fortune cookie to snack on. He stood up and stretched. It felt like he was on that couch forever. He then ambled over to the kitchen and started rummaging through the bags. Quickly he found those amusing little cookies and tore one open, setting aside the fortune.

Curtis ate the treat and read the little slip of paper aloud, “All good things come to those who wait.” He rolled his eyes.

“Much better,” Lethe said. Curtis heard a curious tapping and looked up to see the gator woman. His heart started to beat. She was dressed in a pink night gown that only just barely hid the stark white lingerie underneath it. Her smooth body was outlined by the fabric. It's as if all his fantasies hit him like a freight train. “You wouldn't believe how much easier it is to breathe in this.” He looked back at the food, not letting himself stare. It didn't stop him from imagining how soft that silk fabric was.

“Good to hear,” he said stupidly. Robotically he stepped back and moved to the couch, sitting down on it quietly.

“So, I got some pork fried rice, some chicken, and some veggies. Want some?” Lethe asked as she started setting out the food.

Curtis stared at the television. “Sure. All that sounds good.”

“Coming right up.” It wasn't long before the gator woman prepared their meals and she snuggled into the couch next to him, handing him a bowl in the process. Of course he had to look to grab the bowl. Just a small glance. Her legs peeked out of that impossibly thin nightgown. He lingered a little too long. He knew it. Growing up would be harder than he thought. “Does it look tasty?” The food or her?

“Thanks,” he said, completely ignoring her question. “Anything good to watch on TV?”

“Nope.” Lethe started chowing down. “I just flick through the channels until my free time is up.” Curtis started eating as well. Not quite as quickly with the obvious distraction next to him. “Sometimes you can get a good documentary or a movie, but everything else is pretty boring.”

“Maybe we should get you hooked up with something online.” The soap opera from earlier continued to play. The young man was hardly paying attention to it. Not out of embarrassment, just that it seemed like every other soap opera he had seen at a glance. Characters dramatically talking to one another with some goofy zoom ins of their reactions. Perhaps a kiss or two here or there.

“I'd probably never leave the couch if that happened. I know I don't need that, believe me. Phew.” She set her bowl down on the table, it was completely empty. Curtis hardly touched his meal at all, still occupied with his thoughts. “Yeah, TV is pretty boring.” Lethe was casual about it. If she wasn't embarrassed, why should he be? He scooted back against the couch, trying to ease into it as he ate. Nerves still got the better of him. “Are you alright? You look like you have a bug down your back.” She moved closer to him. Curtis looked over at Lethe. She seemed all too relaxed, even as her breasts threatened to spill out. Well, that was more what he was hoping they'd do. “Don't look too hard, your eyes'll fall out.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. He shifted up to her eyes instead.

“So, y'alright?” Lethe patted his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, inching closer to him. “Food isn't bad, I hope. I spent good money on it.”

“I'm fine. Food's fine,” he said with a nod. Just relax.

“Great. Don't have to finish the whole thing, so don't force yourself.” She patted his stomach, much to his surprise. “I know you can't hold that much gas in the tank.”

“I'll be fine, really. It's just been a while since I've had Chinese food.”

“You poor thing. There's always extra.” With that, she settled back onto her side of the couch and watched the television, giving Curtis ample time to recollect himself. Lethe, as expected, randomly flipped through channels while occasionally sighing and making simple remarks about whatever was on. Boring was her favorite word. Almost like a mantra, as if saying it would change anything. The human continued to work away at his meal, eventually whittling it down to an empty bowl. He set it down on the table. Instantly Lethe perked up from her position. “You done?”

“Yeah, you want me to put it in the sink or—”

“No.” Lethe fervently shook her head. “I was just gonna ask a favor. I think it'd be more fun than, well, this.” She motioned to the television. “You up for it?” The slightest hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

Curtis paused to think on her proposition. Odd she didn't mention what it was, but he doubted any harm could come from it. “Sure,” he said with a shrug.

“Great! C'mon.” Just like that, the alligator woman hopped up out of the couch and started power walking away. Curtis followed behind her, keeping his head on his shoulders and not allowing her clothes to get the better of him. Well, maybe a little bit.  
_

Curtis found himself sitting on Lethe's bed. Not an entirely alien position for him to be in, but he certainly wouldn't have ever expected to be there while the alligator herself was in the room. “So,” Lethe started, her body half-way into a closet, “I want your opinion on some things I've got stored away.”

“Why me?” He looked about the room in slight confusion. Was it some kind of joke?

“You're a young guy. You're in with the times. I figure I can turn to you to figure out what's trendy.”

“But I'm not really into fashion.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the droplets of sweat that began to accumulate on his skin.

“Buuuuuuut you're into girls. So that should be good enough, right?” Lethe pulled herself free and held up two hangers. Both seemed to be office wear, with only minute differences between them. “I was thinking I'd have to go to some PTA stuff. So what do you think would look better on me?”

“Is it really that big a deal if it's for PTA?”

“I'm the teacher in this scenario, so yes.”

“Oh.” Somehow that made the situation all the more intense. “I guess the one on the left looks better.”

Lethe set the other one aside and examined the one he chose. “Are you sure? I was really liking the violet trimming on the other one.” She hummed. “Well if you say so.” She hung them back up and closed the closet. “OK, I want you to take a look at this shirt I got.” She bent down to open a drawer on the front of the wardrobe. Straight ahead. Don't even think about it. She isn't thinking about it. Lethe held up a shirt that read 'Sepultura' in red letters, which sounded like some kind of food. “You like it?”

“I'm not even sure what it is, but I guess it's nice.”

“I bought it a size too small, I think.” Lethe whisked off her nightgown, much to Curtis's embarrassment, then wriggled into the shirt. He watched the see-through fabric flutter to the floor before settling his attention back on Lethe. The letters warped against her breasts, and the entire shirt seemed to strain against her body. There was a long pause before she spoke up, “Too small?”

“Is it not supposed to uhm, cover the stomach area?”

“It is.”

“Probably too small then.” Not as though that was a bad thing.

Lethe tugged on the shirt, outlining her cleavage even more. “You sure? Well, maybe I can wear it to the beach some day.” She pulled it up and over her head, then dropped it back into the drawer, closing it shut with a leg.

“Is that everything?” Curtis asked.

“What, you want there to be more?”

“No, I mean, I was just asking.”

“Got somewhere to be?” Lethe asked. She stepped toward him.

“Not really. No.” Curtis shook his head.

“I thought as much.” She sat down next to him and sighed. “Happy to hear it.”

“Are you alright?”

Lethe blankly stared at the floor. “I'm fine. Can I show you something?” Curtis followed her eyes and stared as well.

“Uh, sure.”

The alligator bent over and pulled out a magazine from under her bed. It was a fashion magazine, with a generic human woman on the front with absurdly blonde hair. The cover had a lot of text peppered over it. Lethe shuffled through the pages. Every model seemed to be a human, though the occasional feline broke them up. Eventually she came to a stop on a page with another human woman splayed out on one of those therapist couches. “You think I'd look good in something like that?” Lethe asked somberly. “They don't have tail-holes for these but...” She tapped on the bright red lingerie that clung to the woman tightly. There was a long pause. Curtis wasn't sure whether or not to answer her truthfully or not at all. It seemed inappropriate, but at the same time entirely necessary. “Sorry, that was a bit sudden.”

“I think you would,” Curtis replied. He relaxed. “But I'm not sure the red would fit your scales. Kinda— kinda clashes, you know?” Lethe didn't say anything. Was that wrong? “You would look good in anything, though.” He swallowed. It felt like the tenth time he had said that. “I guess I would have to see it in person.” The woman still had no response. Instead she started going over the magazine, slowly, page by page and running her fingers over them. Curtis could only watch on silently in discomfort. He couldn't exactly say it was a bad experience.

“You're really bad at this, you know?” Lethe finally said. Before Curtis could question her, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He could only look up at her. His heart started to hammer. “But thank you.” What a dork. What a loser. Keep yourself together. “Do you really want to see it in person?” She closed the magazine and set it aside. “I don't have that one exactly.” No response. How could he say anything? “I'll take that as a yes.” She smiled softly. Not in any mischievous or joking way. Simply warmly. Curtis watched her closely as she moved past the closet and to her dresser. She stopped as she reached it. “Let's just keep this between us, alright?” she said over her shoulder. Her smile wavered for a moment before returning.

Lethe's hands came around to the base of her tail and she unhooked her underwear from it. She stepped out of it slowly, letting it fall to the ground. Her bra soon followed, dropping on top of her discarded panties. Curtis gawked, naturally. Yet, his ogling was more restrained, more appreciative. She wasn't just 'hot'. Her powerful tail flowed elegantly out from her rear, joined up gracefully by the natural arch of her back. Her breasts peeked out ever so slightly around her torso, teasing their bare form. Lethe bent down, keeping her tail in place, while she dug out more of her no doubt exotic clothing. Brief seconds later, which might as well have been an hour for Curtis, Lethe held up new skimpy bits of lingerie.

And then she turned around.

Her creamy coloring washed over her chest and funneled over her stomach, where it pinched down between her thighs, right at a small slit. Her nipples shared the same soft coloring, with a hint of a pinkish tinge. Somehow it seemed like her breasts were even bigger bare. Her underside made her seem all the more approachable. Curtis traced over her form in admiration, burning every detail and delight into his thoughts. He crossed his arms, keeping himself secure on the bed. Lethe then stood still, her own eyes going over Curtis, sending an odd shiver up his spine. Her smile faded away as she started dressing herself in the scanty thing. Those red threads running up and over her body, contrasting sharply against her near onyx hide. Curtis hardly noticed that she had finished. “I... think that's enough,” Lethe said quietly. She crossed her arms, hiding her chest. “You should probably go now. Sorry.” Curtis considered asking her if that's what she wanted, but instead gave a shaky nod and left the room in a subdued hurry. The door promptly shut behind him. Was it over? Just like that? It was done. It might not have even happened.

Curtis rounded the corner and headed to her foyer. He glanced back at the living room. It seemed so oddly warped now by that experience. He shook his head and walked out of the door, away from the stuffy environment.  
_

There she was, lingering in his thoughts. It happened maybe an hour ago, though the images were still fresh in his mind. Curtis sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Was it even natural to think about another species like that? She had all the right parts for his mind to cling to her. He flipped onto his side on the mattress, staring at the wall instead. No doubt he had thought about her like this several times before, yet it was different this time. Not just a lust fueled haze that made his hormones act in all the wrong ways. It was like waking up from sobriety, or at least what he imagined it to be like. What was that even about? “Are you gonna stay in bed all day?” a voice asked. Philip. Curtis didn't even have to turn his head.

“Probably,” Curtis replied. Might as well tell the truth.

“Wow, even lazier than I thought. Not gonna babysit for the lagoon monster today? I could use the house.”

“She doesn't want me.”

“Sucks. You got fired? What did you do?” Philip asked

“No, idiot.” Curtis flipped onto his back again. “She just doesn't need me today.”

“Where did you go earlier then?”

“I don't know, quit asking me.” Curtis rubbed his eyes.

“Are you on something?” He could see Philip lean against the doorway and shake his head. “What would mom and dad say?”

“They'll save it for your eulogy.”

“Alright, relax. I just wanted to say June is coming over.”

“Who?” Curtis asked.

“My girlfriend.” Philip just had to put extra emphasis on that word. “You know. We've been together for a while.”

“Of course I know. You never shut up about her.”

“Look, I won't be mad when you start talking about your own girlfriend. When you get one. If.”

“Get to the point.” Curtis sat up.

“The point is that June is coming over and I wanted to let you know, that's all.” Philip shrugged. “I figured it would be weird if I didn't tell you.” Probably just to gloat, Curtis figured. A loud knock came. “Oh, that must be her!” He dashed out of sight.

“Why did you even bother telling me now?” Curtis yelled out. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He briefly considered closing his door, but was far too curious to see just who Philip could have possibly bagged. “Some scraggly dog, I bet,” he muttered in annoyance. He stepped out into the living room and expectantly looked over at Philip in the foyer. His younger brother opened the door, revealing an odd, muscular dog-like creature with spots. It seemed to slouch somewhat, but even still it towered over his brother. It wore a ratty shirt and faded jeans. Before even an exchange of words, it picked his brother up and smothered him in a hug. Curtis furrowed his brow. Really? That thing was interested in him? Curtis was slightly worried it would start tearing into his brother's arteries, but it seemed to place him back down gently.

“How's it going?” it asked. It was probably a she, based on the more rounded parts of her body and the voice, but Curtis wasn't buying it. 

“I'm pretty good. How about you, June?”

“I'm pretty good. Just woke up.” She stretched and turned her attention away from Philip, straight at Curtis. It caused him to pause. “Oh, 'sup?” He gave her a small nod, unsure how to react now that this mythical girlfriend was in front of him. “This your bro, Phil? He as big a nerd as you?” June playfully punched Phil's shoulder, causing him to rub his shoulder. “I'm just messin' with ya. Looking good, buddy.”

“Are you actually his girlfriend?” Curtis blurted out.

June raised her head. “Is that what we are?” She giggled softly, flattening her ears in the process, only adding to the surreality of the situation. “I guess so, yeah? For a while now.”

“OK then.” Curtis tried to hide his utter astonishment. Philip merely looked up at her with odd admiration. “Uh, good to meet you.” June smiled back, baring her sharp teeth. Something was wrong with this scenario.

Another knock came at the door. What could that be, her sister? Maybe the whole pack was coming over too? “Just a second,” Phil said. He maneuvered around June and opened the door. “Hello? Oh.” Phil looked back at Curtis. “It's for you.” The young man walked over to the door, easing his way around June. He came face to face with Lethe. His heart skipped a beat. She was dressed back in more casual, civilian clothing.

“Hey there, Curt—” She paused and looked over his shoulder. “I hope I'm not intruding”

“No, no,” Curtis replied. “Just a guest.”

“Sup?” the Hyena said.

A small smile crooked at Lethe's mouth, but quickly disappeared. “Hello there.” She turned her attention back to Curtis. “You mind if I come in right now?” Curtis glanced back at the odd couple.

“Not at all, Ma'am,” Philip said. “Right June?”

“Sure, sure. So, wanna head to your room?” Another giggle escaped her lips.

“Right this way.” Phil took her hand and lead her off, giving Curtis much needed relief. Once his door audibly shut, Lethe began a low, hissing laugh. Curtis smiled.

“Yeah, he's definitely not holding the reins there. Poor boy.” She shook her head. “Poor boy. But I'm not here for him. You mind if I come in?”

“Since Phil already said yes, I guess you can.”

“Why, thank you.” Lethe stepped inside and walked into the living room. She surveyed the room for a moment before turning back to Curtis. “May I sit down?”

“Of course.” He presented the couch. The gator woman took up his offer and sat down, her large tail draping over the seat and barely touching the floor. “Do you... want something to drink?” Keeping casual seemed like such an impossibility. His eyes uneasily settled somewhere near Lethe.

“No, thank you. I...” She gently closed her mouth. Silence filled the air. Lethe scooted over to one side of the couch and patted it down, beckoning Curtis over. He obediently followed her command and settled into the far side of the couch. The silence continued, separating them harshly. Neither could maintain a steady gaze. Lethe finally broke the deafening void. “Sorry. Back there I was... thinking about some things. It wasn't right of me to do that. Any of that.” She looked over at Curtis. Her gaze was uncomfortable, not in a frightening way, but it was a clear sign that called for a response.

“It's alright. No need to apologize. It's not like I— Well, you know. Didn't hate it or anything.” Was there really anything wrong with it? They were grown adults after all. Maybe she was moreso than he was. Not that he could say any of that. No doubt that would come across as begging. As he stewed in his thoughts, he could faintly hear Philip and June raucously talking in the other room. And here he was. Like this. “I mean, like you said, all us boys are horndogs,” he said with a shrug and an awkward smile. The comment managed to get a titter from Lethe, easing the mood slightly. He didn't realize how wound up he was until his muscles relaxed. “I'm fine. Maybe a little surprised.” 

“Still. You know. Just wasn't a good idea.” Curtis managed to look at her. Her eyes were downcast and weary, betraying their sharp reptilian nature. “I haven't had any good ideas lately, really. Or thoughts.”

That silence wormed its way back into the air, made all the more apparent by the mumblings seeping through the walls. Do something. You can fix it. Make it better. Grow up. Nothing came to mind other than simple apologies and feel good nothings. “I'm sorry to hear that,” he said. That urge to do more pushed at the back of his mind. He edged over to Lethe and hugged her. It was strange to say the least, with the angle and situation. A few tense seconds passed before Lethe returned the favor, adjusting her body against his and settling her head on his shoulder. No doubt she was powerful, but gentle.

“Thanks, Curtis.” That uneasiness in his chest was replaced with a soft warmth. “Maybe you're not all horndogs.” He guessed he did something right, then. They pulled away from one another. Lethe stretched and said, “It's been a long day, huh?”

“Yeah, but that's not a bad thing.” Muffled music joined the noises coming out of Philip's room. “It wasn't until now, anyways.” He considered banging on the wall but knew nothing would come of it.

“At least they seem happy together.”

“A little too happy. How much do you think he paid her?”

“With her scent all over him, she's definitely not being paid.”

“Oh.” He thought on it a moment. “Eugh.” Curtis shook his head.

Lethe chortled. “Maybe you should stick with a human girl if you're weirded out by that.”

“I'm not entirely weirded out by it.” He scratched his head. “I mean, it's not like uh, alligators do that, right?”

Lethe paused. “No, not really. We do some water dancing, but that's mostly for fun when you're younger. It's to tease the young ones. Just push 'em in the pool and cheer them on.” She crossed her legs. “We don't have much time for that stuff like that since everyone is on land nowadays.”

“That doesn't sound bad at all. Better than being covered in that hyena scent.”

“We just bellow now. It's much easier.”

“You yell really loud?”

“Something like that. It's more of a whole body thing.” Lethe tilted her head. “How come you didn't know that? You should've paid attention in class, silly.” She pushed against his shoulder playfully.

“Learning about that stuff is really weird when you have the equivalent next to you in class.”

“And here I am. You asked.”

Curtis rolled his eyes. “I meant when I was a kid in school. It's not weird now.” He fell back onto the couch. “What does that even sound like? Can you do it?”

Lethe looked away. “Not right now. You have to be in the mood for it. With someone you like.”

“Oh. Right. Duh.” More obnoxious conversation came through the walls. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

“What, you don't wanna hear where it goes with them?”

Curtis shook his head. “Believe me, I'd rather go deaf.”

“Alright then. How about"--Lethe looked off into the distance briefly--"we head to your room? They can't have all the fun, right?” Curtis briefly thought about his domain and the lingering adolescent habits of leaving clothes strewn about. “C'mon, it can't be that bad.” How did she know?

“Not much to do in there, but sure I guess.”

“Lead the way,” Lethe said with a wave of the hand.

Curtis stood up and walked into the hallway, passing by his brother's increasingly annoying room, and walking into his own. He heard Lethe following close behind him and it soon occurred to him that would be the first time a proper girl was in his room. Another thing he could cross off on his infinitesimally small list of late achievements. “I expected a poster or two. Not even a bikini lady to adorn these bare walls,” Lethe said as she shut the door.

Curtis stopped in the middle of his room and turned around to face Lethe. “Uh, take a seat I guess,” he said, presenting the bed. Lethe stepped over a discarded shirt and sat down. Curtis quickly picked it up and draped it over the frame of his bed.

“Cozy.” She patted the mattress. “I hope I'm not intruding. Much.” The alligator continued to scan the room. “So where's your sousaphone?”

“In the closet.” He nodded at the walk-in closet nearby. “Not much time to practice,” he lied.

“I'll bet. You have all that nothing to tend to. Busy schedule, hmm.” The two looked at each other. “C'mon, whip it out. We'll practice.”

“In here? What about the noise?”

Lethe cupped a hand to the side of her head and leaned toward the door. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Fine, fine.” Curtis retrieved the sousaphone case and plopped down next to his bed, then pulled the lame metal horn out. “Why do you like this thing so much anyways?”

“You don't have a favorite instrument?” Lethe asked, eyes glued to the brass instrument.

“Not really. If I did, it probably wouldn't be this.” He held the thing up.

Lethe took the instrument from his grasp. “It's just a cool collection of valves to produce such an interesting noise. Plus it's smaller than a tuba so you don't have to be crushed under it. You ever heard it in an enclosed room? The way it kinda washes over you like a wave of art?”

“Wave of art?” Curtis shook his head and smiled. “No. I don't think so.”

“People say you can't hear the difference between fibreglass and brass, but I can. Brass just has that bit more of juicy vibration.” The human's smile lessened. “Anyways, here.” She handed the instrument back to him. “I'd like to hear you play.”

“I didn't realize how serious this was for you.”

“Oh shush, I'm just a boring old lady mumbling about a thing she can't even play.”

“I'll give it my best shot.” Curtis hefted the thing up over his head and looked down at it. There was a tad more admiration to be had in the thing, as dorky as it seemed. “You sure it's OK in here?”

“With an orchestra playing in the other room? Sure.” Lethe nodded. “Not that I should be the one you ask anyways. Not my house.”

“Well Mom and Dad are out having fun, so, not like it matters.” Curtis shrugged and blew into the instrument, forcing out that pained noise. Not the art he was expecting. Maybe it was an acquired taste.

“You sure you haven't been practicing?” Lethe asked with a giggle. “Don't forget what I told you. Go on again.”

Curtis nodded and had another go, trying to mix up his breaths, effort, and fiddling of the valves. He had a shred of interest in seeing how the thing reacted to his input, but not enough to make it feel like anything other than tedious. It didn't help that Lethe stared at him quite expectantly. She shifted more onto the bed, pulling on her pants and revealing the smallest bit of a lacy black something. Clean thoughts. He continued on with his impromptu concert, just trying his best to make it seem like he actually knew how to blow into a horn.

“Having fun?” Lethe asked, interrupting one of his breathing sessions. “See, you're getting the hang of it. Do you want to move onto notes next?” She crossed a leg and folded her hands over her knee.

“If I learn notes, my Mom will want to hear me play. Let me at least keep my dignity for a few more weeks. Please,” Curtis said. He glanced down briefly. “Well, you know, as much dignity as this thing brings.”

“I think you look wonderful in it. A strong man with a powerful instrument around his neck.” Her toothy smile suggested otherwise. Something else was off. What was that rumbling? Laughing? That didn't help the situation. “Enough about that. I have time to kill, keep on going.”

“You sure? I have a TV too.” Curtis pointed over at the screen. “It's got a 'netflickses' on it, honest.”

Lethe held up a hand. “Just you, please. I don't think I wanna get hooked on that.”

“What if Philip walks in?”

Lethe tilted her head. “You think she's gonna let him leave her jaws? Even if she does, he's still the flute guy.” 

Curtis paused. “Fair point. Alright, let's get this over with.” More tooting, more eye wandering, more muddled thoughts. More... rumbling. The young man stopped. “Is it really that funny?”

“What?”

“That noise you're making.” He briefly considered trying to mimic it, but hadn't the slightest clue how he could do that physically. Instead he opted to copy it on on the instrument, hitting all the lowest notes. That was kind of fun. “Like that?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh.” Lethe crossed her leg farther. “That's just... Well..." She cleared her throat. “I'm worse than I thought,” she mumbled. “I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have stayed so long.”

“What's wrong?” Curtis asked, just before blowing on the horn again.

Lethe shook her head, then winced as she rumbled again. “I'm being selfish.” The gator woman uncrossed her legs. “Curtis, I need to apologize for something else. Can you put that thing down?”

“Uh, sure.” Curtis pulled the horn free and set it down on the bed.

“Back in its case, please.” Lethe rubbed her head. “Just out of sight.” The human quickly shoved it back in its case and nudged it aside. “I should've told you earlier about this. Look, I do like the sousaphone"--Lethe laughed awkwardly--"but when it hits the right tones and we'll, by the right person, it..." She uncrossed her legs. “It's a bit like our bellowing and- It hits that part of my brain that- Oh forget it. It makes me horny.”

“Huh,” Curtis said. That hit him bluntly. He had heard of other sentients getting off on smells or clothes, but not a horn. “Oh.” And by the right person. He smiled. Then frowned in confusion. A quick clear of the throat. Readjust face. “I can't say I saw that coming.” Neither did the rest of his body. His ears burned and his heart started gaining speed.

“Sorry. I should go.” Lethe stood up.

“You don't have to go. I just--" Didn't expect anyone to like you? “I'm just surprised is all. I'm not used to this kinda stuff. Sheltered human guy, you know.” He smiled to ease the mood, as hard as that seemed. Say something. “I'm not mad. I can't say I would be mad if a, well, pretty lady like you did that. I mean, you already did that thing earlier. With the clothes.” Curtis shrugged.

“Don't remind me.” Lethe sat back down. “Look. Curtis, you're a wonderful man, and you don't deserve to be treated this way.” She scooted closer to him. There was those eyes again, looking into him. They dribbled into his heart, where they pooled. His chest became heavy. “Can we please forget my stupidity?” There was a long pause. Curtis certainly couldn't say anything. “At least until I get a few drinks in and forget it myself?”

Curtis inched over to her, his mind fighting with itself to find the right words. “I don't want to forget it. Lethe, I really like you.” He clenched his fist for a moment, then tenderly grabbed her hand. “I know you think I'm too young, but I'm an adult now and I...” You couldn't have said it any worse. The young man sighed and swallowed his heart. Without another thought, he leaned into Lethe and kissed her snout. Lethe glanced over at the door, then back at Curtis. She sighed softly and mumbled something. Her hands trailed up his arms and onto his shoulders, gripping him in an embrace and pulling him into another kiss. The snout made it odd. That elongated, rough mouth made for killing planted directly against his flat lips. That quickly changed when a leathery tongue parted his lips. It was a few moments of bliss before the wet muscle retracted from his mouth.

Lethe swayed back, parting their lips. “Are you sure about this?” she whispered, squeezing his shoulders. “We could go back any second. Ignore all of this. I wouldn't mind.”

“Yes.” That's all he needed to say. Lethe eased him down onto his back, where she slipped her tongue back into his mouth. Lethe adjusted herself on the bed, bracing herself over him on the mattress. It was more than a kiss. She was taking all she could from him, what little experience he could give. He pushed back against her tongue, doing his best to add to the experience. She seemed pleased, allowing his exploring appendage to freely move into her own mouth. He quickly became aware of her heavy breaths that would sweep over his skin with every push of the tongue. Lethe's hands shifted away from his shoulders. One kept herself steady while the other worked its way under his shirt, feeling up his chest. Her digits were cool, and her claws sharp, but Lethe was nonetheless gentle as she brushed over his skin. Curtis wasn't far behind her lead. His hands firmly slid up her stomach and onto her heaving chest. Lethe was large, there was no doubt about that, but the scale didn't quite click until his palms groped at her breasts. She rumbled again as his fingers worriedly moved over her teats.

Lethe pulled away and stared down at Curtis again. “God, it's been too long,” she said. The woman yanked off her shirt and tossed it aside as she dove back into their messy kiss. Those heavy orbs pressed onto his chest as Lethe leaned a bit more of her weight on him. There was a comfort to be had in her encompassing size. A small part of Curtis wished he could merely embrace her in this moment. Lust was still at the reins however, and it was making itself known as it pressed painfully against his jeans. Lethe slowed down and groaned into Curtis's mouth. Her probing hand travelled south, bumping into the fly of his pants. Her palm pressed up against his groin, while her thumb hooked into the band and gave it a tug. Curtis got the message and went to work undoing his pants.

Embarrassment flashed through the man's mind, followed by an uncomfortable chill, then an intense heat as the reality of the situation hit him. There he was, underneath Lethe, exposed in front of her. He shuddered as she gripped his erection those firm, scaled fingers. The clash of his heat and her chill was heavenly. “You're so cute,” Lethe said, pulling back. 

“You're beautiful,” Curtis babbled back. Her creamy breasts were on full display, making it hard to think.

She looked down at him, eyes rolling over his form. “You've indulged me a lot, so I think I should return the favor.” She tapped him on the nose and pulled him into a sitting position next to her. “You just give me a second.” Lethe gave him a few strokes, then got down on the ground in front of him. Curtis wanted to be more than a mannequin, but he was far out of his league already. He could only watch on in anticipation as Lethe hefted up her breasts, squishing them together and giving them a little shake. “I know I'm a knockout, but I think I deserve a compliment at least, right?” she asked with a chuckle.

“They're wonderful. I mean— You're wonderful.”

“You have such a way with words.” Lethe patted his cheek and placed her breasts on his lap. Of course, he was very aware of what was going to happen. It only flashed through his head every other moment he looked at her. “Do the honors, will you?” she pleaded with a smirk. Curtis nodded and edged forward, pushing his erection into her awaiting cleavage, nestling it firmly between them. “Just. Like."--She rumbled--"That.” It took a lot of effort on Curtis's part not to burst on the spot. Lethe lifted up - smothering his erection - and came back down, slathering his pre-cum across her skin. Her scales were unbelievably smooth, gliding over his manhood effortlessly. The head of his cock barely peeked out of the cushion of her breasts.

“Is it good?” Lethe asked suddenly, breaking Curtis out of his staring.

“Absolutely,” he hastily replied, trying in desperation to keep his thoughts straight.

“Oh good.” The alligator woman began moving again. Her chest pushed up against him as she came back down. His hips pushed against her in unison, ringing out that much more pleasure. Lethe's heartbeat was vaguely felt with every thrust forward. Just knowing she was excited was enough to soothe his nerves, and honestly, drive him that much closer to the edge. Carefully, Curtis placed his hands on her breasts. Lethe nodded with that ever present smile and let him do as he desired.

Gently but firmly, Curtis groped at her breasts and brought them down against his bare hips. Through all of it, he was brought back to her gaze. For once, they seemed innocent, vulnerable even. His lust driven thrusts slowed. “Is something wrong?” Lethe asked.

“You're... You're beautiful,” Curtis replied softly. Lethe cocked her head and blinked. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Curtis and his erection. Instantly, her hands squished against her breasts and began moving again. The crocodilian's head faced him again, while her eyes burned through him. It wasn't long before Curtis was moaning and quivering. 

Lethe darted forward and stole another kiss just as Curtis began bucking his hips. His orgasm hit him fast and hard. Lethe was prepared for his finish, squeezing the tip of his erection between her breasts. He gave one final thrust forward and groaned. A few strands of semen managed to shoot out from her bosom, landing on her clavicle and dribbling down into the pooling mess that settled into her chest. Curtis sighed as the last of his orgasm left him, leaving him a gasping mess.

It took Curtis a few moments to bring himself back to reality. Lethe was still staring at him. She waited a few seconds more before dipping a claw into his seed and sampling it. His heart jumped again. Of course, she knew exactly how to push his buttons. “You're not so bad yourself,” she said. “Got something to clean this up with?” She reached over to the bed frame and picked up Curtis's discarded shirt, hastily shoving it between her boobs and wiping up his mess. He was going to object but decided not to as soon as she cleaned up his penis with her tongue, sending another spark of pleasure through his spine.  
_

“You know, being an adult, you've got to get a bigger bed,” Lethe said.

“I didn't think I would have such a big girl in it,” Curtis replied. He instantly regretted the stupid line.

The two had cuddled up onto the mattress, face to face. Most of their clothing was on the floor in a pile, leaving them in their underwear. Minus a bra for Lethe, which was an obvious distraction. Still, it was an oddly calming experience to merely relax with Lethe and enjoy her presence. All of her presence. He gave her hips an experimental squeeze, to which she responded with a grab of his ass.

“Comfortable?” Lethe asked with a smile.

“Honestly?” Curtis nodded. “Yes.”

Lethe's smile lessened. “You're a weird guy, you know that?”

“What?”

“You're just going with whatever I do, and then you hit me with one of those.” Her hand settled on his cheek. “I feel so bad doing this, but you're just smiling along and nodding.”

“This is what I want. Really.”

“I understand the naked part. I understand the ogling part. Where's the sex? You really just... wanna sit here? With me?”

Curtis's face went red. “I mean, well, of course I would want to. Who wouldn't want to? But,” his nerves eased off the fire for just a moment, “I think I just want to be with you right now. I've spent so much time just looking at you, and not enough time being with you.”

“Y'know, I think I might've been wrong about you.”

“About what?”

“You might be more of a dork than your brother,” Lethe replied. Curtis frowned. “But— Thank you. I think it's been a while since I just... relaxed like this.” Her hand left his rear and splayed across his chest. Those sharp claws grazed across his skin. “You sure we should be doing this?” She turned to look back at the door. “They can't keep each other company forever.”

“We already have a deal. He comes in here when the door's closed and I spill everything on his laptop.”

“Smart man. Fair deal.”

“I wouldn't want to stop even if he did.” Curtis pulled himself closer and rested on her chest. “I don't know what you have in mind, but can I ask you something?”

“You take a lady to bed and you have to ask permission for a question? Where have you been all my life?” She rubbed his back. “Of course, Curtis, relax.”

“Can we go out again? Next time you're free?” Somehow this felt out of order.

“Summer break is just around the corner. I'll be free for a few good weeks. What do you wanna do?”

“Anything, really. Get out of the house.”

“We don't have to go out for fun. I'm trying to be a better cook, honest. We can relax with a movie over a meal.” She moved her hand down her hips and pulled against the band of her panties, then let it snap back into place. “Then we can do other things. If you'd like, of course.” The mention alone was enough to stir Curtis's libido again. That was a clear invitation. He could make a move now and not be strung along, right? With bated breath, Curtis moved his hand around to her stomach, easing down into her groin. Lethe gave an approving rumble and pushed against his hand.

“I think I'd like that,” he said as his fingers slipped underneath her underwear and into her wet folds. Lethe shifted further forward, grinding her labia against his fingers. So far so good. The tips of his fingers teased a little more wetness out of her before delicately pushing into her. The woman let out a small gasp, seizing up for a moment before relaxing back into him. With his other hand, he started to pull off her underwear—with a little help from the wriggle of her hips of course—and left her bare. Lethe didn't say a word, but pulled the garment the rest of the way down, and flung it away with her leg. Droplets of her excitement dribbled down her thighs into her sheets, agonizingly close to his growing erection. It wasn't long before he too flung off his garments.

“Raring to go already,” Lethe said, admiring his length. She nuzzled her mouth against his ear and hotly breathed those lovely words into him, “Take me.” Curtis inhaled sharply and quickly went to work. The man shifted his lover onto her back and straddled her tail. Despite his excitement and goading, he had to stop to merely look at her. Her vulnerable underside, colored in that soft, tempered white. Lethe's breasts threatened to spill out to the sides were her arms not keeping them in place. There was a cute innocence to her that, mixed with her age and experience, made his heart beat all the faster. “Well?” The woman wrapped her legs around him. Curtis nodded and guided his erection against her body, teasing her folds with his head before plunging into her. They both gasped and tensed up. Her legs pushed him just that much further in. Lethe nodded and held out her hands, which Curtis gladly locked his own hands with.

Slowly, the human began gyrating his hips, sampling her warm entrance and all the muscles that pushed against him. The intense heat that flowed through him was nearly unbearable. It was an alien feeling to enter something so cool but alive, yet not an unwanted one. It was an experience he could only have with her, making it a sweet treat. The fire in his heart told him to drive forward, but his mind kept himself focused on making sure she could enjoy it just as much as he was. Inexperience made it hard to gauge just how excited she was. Lethe's smile wavered with every thrust forward, so there must've been something he was doing right. That little crinkle of the brow, those quickened breaths, the tightening of her grasp. 

Lethe nodded again coupled with a squeeze of the legs, a silent sign to pick up his pace. Curtis leaned forward and sped up his pace. A rumble ran through her and into Curtis's body, shaking him ever so slightly. Tingles of pleasure radiated across his skin, forcing him to shudder. Lethe giggled and pulled him onto her chest, where she let out another delightful shake. It took a lot of effort on Curtis's part not to finish right there and then. Still, he persisted and continued to pick up his pace. The bed started to shake with their lovemaking, the creak of the wood coming up alongside the sound of flesh on flesh. It quickly became apparent that she had some control of her vaginal muscles as her walls tightened around his length. Lethe whispered into him again, “You can finish inside, it's alright.” Somewhere in the back of Curtis's mind, the thought of pregnancy was a worry. If it was even a possibility. That thought, however, was discarded as soon as she squeezed his manhood again.

Curtis's thrusting reached their peak, all that his body could offer. He plunged into Lethe's depths with an intensity even he was surprised he could manage. The alligator woman began to moan quietly. He joined in her pleasure, groaning with every push further and further into her. With all their lovemaking, it almost seemed like she was heating up as well, his heat bleeding into her. Whether true or not, Curtis couldn't tell, though the heat made his body crave her all the more. To have her. To love her. To hold her. His head lay on her chest, where he could hear her heart hammer and her lungs gasp. Just hearing her was enough to push him all the way to that edge. Curtis inhaled again and slammed his hips forward. Lethe squeezed her legs, forcing him into position.

A heavy load of warm semen shot into Lethe, followed by another. Lethe moaned and squeezed him tightly. Curtis pulled back before slamming in again. All his desires to breed her finally came to fruition, driving his body wild. Another shot came, heaping onto the ejaculate that pooled inside of her. “Like that. Just like that,” Lethe whimpered. In his excitement, Curtis thrusted a few more times, forcing his seed to dribble out. “Just like that.” With nothing more to give, the man eased back into her as his body went slack. The only things keeping him conscious was Lethe's heart and her gentle petting.  
_

“Yeah? What is it Phil?”

“Hey bro, you mind if I ask you something?”

“Considering you called me 'bro' it's going to be something stupid, isn't it?”

“When you left yesterday, I got to talking with June.”

“Right. When I left. Go on.”

“Yeah, so, I was wondering if I could have the house tomorrow? Mom and Dad already have something planned, so I just need to ask you. Please? This is real important.”

“Sure.”

“I'll even give you my— Wait, yes? You're not screwing with me?”

“I've got other things I have to do. You can have it for the day, but if anything goes wrong it's your fault.”

“Yeah, sure, sure, got it. Thanks Curt!”

Curtis hung up the phone and dropped it onto the couch he sat on. “You're such a nice brother,” Lethe said.

“I try,” Curtis replied. “I only have the one.”

“Oh you sweet thing.” Lethe laughed and pulled him into a hug, shoving his face into her chest.

“Hey, how am I gonna watch the movie like this?” Curtis joked. Lethe relented and eased up on her hug, letting him look up at her. “Maybe I should give these a scritch.” He reached up and gently rubbed those puffy little bits of fat on her neck.

“That's not fair,” she cooed in delight, shaking her head. “Hey, since we've got the day tomorrow, what do you wanna do?”

Curtis rested his head on her shoulder. “Whatever.”

“Whatever? That sounds pretty good to me.”


End file.
